Bridge
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Jembatan. Kata itu mungkin memiliki definisi sederhana bagi kebanyakan orang. Tetapi, bagi L, kata itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab. Maka di sinilah ia. Sang detektif dan penyebab insomnianya.


**Disclaimer :**

Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

 **Summary :**

Sudikah kau mengetahui penyebab keberadaan kantung mata tebal yang bergelayut mengerikan di wajahku ini?

 **Warning :**

Possibility of OOC-ness, typos, etc.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **EB04JN33: Bridge**

* * *

Mimpi itu datang padaku berangsur-angsur, seperti potongan puzzle yang bermunculan satu demi satu untuk kurangkai menjadi sebuah cerita yang hampir tiada akhir.

Penelitian bilang manusia tidak dapat mengingat seratus persen apa saja yang terjadi di dalam mimpi mereka.

Kurasa itu tidak benar. Atau setidaknya itu tidak berlaku bagiku.

Mimpi yang menghantuiku selama hampir empat belas tahun ini membuatku dapat mengingat dengan jelas keping demi keping peristiwa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Amat jelas malah. Dan terkadang itu malah menggangguku.

Tiap peristiwa selalu memberiku makna yang kabur. Aku tidak suka itu. Ambiguitas itu.

Maka, apabila seseorang bertanya padaku mengenai hal yang paling kuinginkan sebelum ajal menjemput, itu adalah jawaban dari keabsurdan proyeksi mimpi yang seolah diputar berulang-ulang di alam bawah sadarku seperti sebuah film keluarga yang tak henti-hentinya diputar setiap tanggal 25 Desember.

Meski begitu, para penonton setia tak pernah bosan dengan adegan yang bahkan sanggup mereka paparkan dengan begitu jelas sebelum itu terjadi di layar kaca. Sama seperti aku yang tak pernah bosan dengan mimpiku yang statis namun penuh misteri ini.

Anggap saja ini PR seumur hidup untuk kupecahkan.

Jam dinding dengan suara detiknya yang monoton sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Seharusnya aku sudah berada di ruanganku alih-alih duduk berputar di atas kursi seperti bocah lima tahun yang berusaha mencari kesenangan karena gagal pergi ke pasar malam.

Bukankah sudah kukatakan?

Aku dihantui oleh mimpi yang sama selama hampir empat belas tahun. Dan itu bukan hal yang bagus kalau aku tidak mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi.

Terkadang aku bisa menganggapnya angin lalu dan tertidur barang sejenak. Tetapi, ada saat-saat tertentu di mana aku akan merasa sangat terganggu dengan ilusi yang bahkan mustahil terjadi dalam hidupku. Dalam hidup semua orang. Seperti sekarang ini.

Aku cuma bisa duduk di depan layar komputerku. Berusaha menyelesaikan beberapa kasus ringan ditemani secangkir teh dan panganan manis macam kue tart dan yang lainnya. Meskipun sebenarnya itu hanya semacam pengalih perhatian. Sayangnya, cara seperti ini jarang ada yang berhasil.

Lagipula siapa sih yang perasaannya tidak campur aduk ketika 'berlari di jembatan' menjadi topik utama mimpi mereka setiap malam?

Seperti itulah.

Semuanya dimulai ketika Watari membawaku ke Wammy's House. Mungkin umurku pada waktu itu sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun kurasa.

Pada malam hari, aku sudah mendapati diriku berdiri di ujung yang akan membawaku ke ketidakpastian.

Tempat itu adalah taman. Taman yang mirip hutan di cerita-cerita dongeng pengantar tidur yang banyak digemari anak perempuan. Waktu itu aku berdiri di sisi lain sebuah jembatan besar. Mungkin lebarnya cukup untuk sepuluh orang dewasa yang berdiri sejajar. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu cukup untuk dikategorikan besar atau tidak.

Di pinggir-pinggirnya ditumbuhi lumut dan tanaman liar yang merambat.

Aku melihat dua sosok berdiri di ujung yang lain. Mereka seperti orangtuaku, tapi aku tidak yakin karena aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas.

Maka, saat itu aku memutuskan untuk melewati jembatan tanpa berpikir apa pun lagi. Bahkan tidak pada jebakan yang mungkin dipasang untuk memerangkapku. Oke, aku tahu ini mimpi. Mimpi yang amat nyata karena aku bisa mengingatnya seolah itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi apa yang kudapatkan?

Dua sosok itu menghilang dan aku tak dapat melihat ujung dari jembatan ini begitu aku melangkah. Mereka seperti raib. Fantastis.

Saat itu aku mengesampingkan apa pun yang terjadi karena, hei, ini mimpi, hal seabsurd apa pun bisa terjadi tanpa kita ketahui.

Lalu aku mulai berlari. Berusaha secepat mungkin mencari ujungnya. Ada apa di sana? Apa yang menungguku? Aku ingin tahu. Karena lubuk hatiku berkata, aku tidak akan menjumpai dua sosok yang mirip orangtuaku.

Sesuatu yang _lebih_ besar justru tengah menantiku di ujung sana.

Aku tidak peduli dan tidak pernah melihat ke belakang. Yang jadi tujuanku adalah sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sudut terjauh mimpiku. Sampai aku tiba-tiba terbangun karena jatuh dari tempat tidur. Bukan cara terbangun yang keren, aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Itu adalah aku empat belas tahun yang lalu.

Pada malam natal tahun berikutnya, aku kembali memimpikan hal yang sama. Bedanya, mimpi ini seolah merupakan kelanjutan dari mimpi terdahulu. Aku sudah berada entah itu di bagian tengah jembatan atau bukan.

Terdiam.

Memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingku apakah ada yang berubah atau tidak.

Jawabannya tidak.

Sedetik kemudian, aku merasa bahwa kedua mataku seperti akan keluar dari rongganya.

Di belakangku ... tak ada apa pun yang bisa kulihat. Semuanya diliputi oleh kegelapan yang amat pekat. Kegelapan yang menjalar perlahan. Mereka seperti mengejarku. Aku bahkan tak berani berputar arah melawannya.

Aku putuskan untuk kembali berlari. Kali ini bukan hanya mencari tahu apa yang ada di ujung sana, tapi juga untuk menghindari kegelapan yang seolah hendak menenggelamkanku jika aku diam saja.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari. Aku tetap tak menemukan apa pun sampai aku terbangun dengan jantung yang mau copot karena seseorang dengan isengnya menerjunkan diri ke arahku.

Mimpi seperti itu terus datang padaku setahun sekali sampai aku berumur lima belas tahun. Frekuensinya semakin intens setelahnya. Mereka datang hampir setiap bulan. Bahkan setiap minggu ketika aku menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Beruntungnya itu tidak sampai terjadi setiap hari meski aku pernah mengalaminya selama seminggu penuh ketika berumur delapan belas tahun. Cuma seminggu. Tidak lebih. Karena setelahnya aku mengalami insomnia akut yang berkepanjangan.

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mengalami insomnia. Aku merasa ketakutan dengan segala keganjilan yang terjadi padaku, Aku mulai kesulitan untuk tidur karena tidak mau dihantui oleh mimpi buruk. Jadi, seberapa pun lelahnya, aku tak dapat terlelap lebih dari lima menit.

Dari sana aku mulai sering merampok isi dapur Wammy's House. Cuma yang manis-manis saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan kaya rasa yang gurihnya minta ampun. Bukan seleraku.

Lalu, aku mulai memaksa pikiranku hingga mencapai limitnya dalam mengerjakan berbagai kasus kriminal yang menarik perhatianku. Ini bisa terjadi dalam seminggu atau bahkan dua minggu.

Setelah tubuh dan pikiranku tak lagi mampu melakukan hal yang rasional, aku akan bergelung di tempat tidur dengan sendirinya.

Hei, jangan kira aku tak butuh tidur. Seburuk apa pun insomniaku, sesekali aku akan memejamkan mataku meski hanya lima menit dalam seminggu. Aku tidak bohong.

Kembali ke inti permasalahan.

Saat ini aku berumur dua puluh empat tahun dan mimpi itu masih selalu mendatangiku ketika aku lengah.

"Ryuuzaki."

Ah, kukira tak akan ada yang mengganggu kencanku dengan sang malam.

Aku menoleh, mendapati rekan merangkap tertuduhku berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ... kau belum tidur?"

"Retoris, Light-kun. Retoris."

Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Light-kun memutar kedua bola matanya. Tanda ketidaksukaannya terhadap reaksiku yang menurutnya aneh dan menyebalkan.

Ia mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu masih terjaga?"

"Aku memang selalu terjaga, Light-kun. Seorang detektif sepertiku tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya lengah sedikit pun."

Aku tahu yang kukatakan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Bukankah akan lebih buruk lagi kalau kau membiarkan tubuhmu kelelahan sampai kau tidak bisa mempertahankan diri, Ryuuzaki?"

Nah, memang ada benarnya, tapi aku tidak mau mengalah dengan pendapatnya sesepele apa pun itu.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Light-kun."

Aku menyesap tehku yang sudah setengahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Kurasa alisnya berkedut sekarang.

"Light-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, adakah sebuah perjalanan yang tak memiliki akhir?"

Light bertopang dagu. Aku tahu dia cuma pura-pura berpikir.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, maksudku secara teknis seharusnya tidak."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena kau pasti punya tujuan ketika melakukan perjalanan, Ryuuzaki. Ketika tujuan tercapai, maka itu adalah akhir dari perjalananmu. Di mana ada awal, pasti akan ada akhir. Dan ketika perjalanan itu sudah menemukan akhirnya, mereka akan menjadi sebuah awal bagi perjalanan lainnya. Begitu seterusnya. Kau seharusnya sudah paham konsep itu."

Aku menggigit ujung jempolku. Menimang-nimang jawaban Light-kun yang tidak bisa kuterima sepenuhnya.

"Kalau begitu perjalanan bukan sebuah aktivitas tunggal?"

"Itu sudah jelas, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, Light-kun, bukankah itu sama saja dengan pengertian bahwa sebuah perjalanan tak pernah memiliki akhir?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa sebuah akhir adalah awal yang baru bagi perjalanan lainnya."

"Ya, ya. Itu sama saja dengan kau bilang bahwa perjalanan tidak memiliki akhir. Mereka seperti siklus, terus berputar tanpa menemukan ujungnya. Karena itu, Light-kun, menurutku perjalanan adalah kumpulan aktivitas majemuk yang membentuk aktivitas tunggal."

"Kau terbalik."

"Untuk menemukan logika tertentu, terkadang kita harus memutarbalikan fakta yang ada, Light-kun. Begitulah cara ilmuwan mempertahankan atau memperbaharui pengetahuan. Apalagi mereka yang datang dari tahun seribu lima ratusan masehi."

Aku diam. Sengaja tak melanjutkan kata-kataku sebentar untuk membuat efek dramatis.

"Kita tak bisa menyamakan perjalanan dengan objek hidup seperti manusia yang bisa kita golongkan sebagai individu dan populasi. Perjalanan adalah sesuatu yang implisit tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya. Dia bisa jadi sesuatu yang tunggal ataupun majemuk meski aku lebih suka memandangnya sebagai sesuatu yang tunggal. Itu artinya, ketika kau menganggap bahwa apa pun yang kau lakukan seumur hidupmu adalah _sebuah_ perjalanan, maka sesungguhnya, Light-kun, selama kau masih merasakan jantungmu berdetak, perjalanan tunggalmu belum berakhir."

Light menggeliat di kursinya ketika aku selesai bicara.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang bahwa perjalanan itu berakhir ketika seseorang meninggal, begitu?"

"Secara teknis, iya."

"Kalau menggunakan teorimu yang itu, Ryuuzaki. Kau melupakan satu hal." Kulihat matanya berkilat senang ketika mengatakan itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau melupakan _afterlife._ "

Dahiku berkerut, lalu aku menjawab, "Kau benar. Sayangnya aku bukan satu dari mereka yang percaya, Light-kun."

"Tetapi, sekarang anggap saja kau percaya dengan adanya kehidupan setelah kematian, maka perjalanan yang kau bicarakan itu tak akan pernah menemukan akhir. Karena entah apapun itu yang menunggu semua orang setelah kematiannya, di sanalah mereka akan menjalani kehidupan yang lain. Kau benar tentang siklus itu. Mereka tak berujung."

"Kesimpulan yang menarik, Light-kun." Kali ini aku menyesap tehku sampai habis. "Jadi, menurutmu teori mana yang paling bisa diterima?"

Light mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa yang tahu, Ryuuzaki."

Percakapan kami berakhir secepat kedatangannya. Aku kembali menekuni berkas-berkas kasus _pengalih_ perhatianku, sementara Light-kun beranjak dari kursinya, hendak pergi.

"Jangan kebanyakan makan yang manis-manis, Ryuuzaki. Nanti kau diabetes."

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Tapi hujan siang itu membuatku ingin berdiri di bawahnya. Membiarkan tubuhku diguyur tangisan langit.

Rasa dingin menyengatku tetapi, ada sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri ketika tubuhku basah perlahan sampai aku menggigil kedinginan.

Aku bohong mengenai ketidaktahuanku akan penyebab mengapa aku mau hujan-hujanan begini sebenarnya.

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan nostalgia yang melankolis di dalam hatiku.

Percakapanku dengan Light-kun beberapa hari lalu juga agaknya terus terngiang di telingaku. Diputar-putar seperti kaset rusak. Dan hujan ini malah membuatku ingin melunturkan semuanya. Terutama mimpi itu.

Ia datang lagi padaku tadi malam. Aku sudah lengah. Dan dia memanfaatkan kelengahanku untuk menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah imaji yang luput dari pantauanku.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh sekarang. Jembatan itu ... aku melihat─

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Ryuuzaki?"

Aku mendengar suara Light-kun. Sengaja aku tidak menoleh. Memancingnya untuk mengeraskan suara sampai ia menyerah dan bergabung bersamaku di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Ryuuzaki, kau membuatku basah kuyup."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menghampiriku, Light-kun."

"Tidak secara langsung? Aku tahu itu. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi ... suara lonceng itu..."

"Suara Lonceng?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada pemandangan jauh di sana.

"Aku terus mendengar gemuruh lonceng seharian ini, Light-kun."

"Aku tidak mendengar apa pun."

"Benarkah? Aku juga tidak mengerti Light-kun. Apakah suara itu datang dari gereja? Upacara pernikahan mungkin? Atau─"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Ryuuzaki. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam. Lihat baju kita, basah sekali."

Aku merasa enggan. Masih ada satu lagi yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Light-kun."

Ia tak menoleh. Tapi aku tahu ia akan mendengarkanku.

"Kurasa aku hampir mencapai ujungnya."

Alih-alih menanggapi, Light-kun justru menoleh lalu menatapku lamat-lamat. Gestur yang selalu ia lakukan tiap kali menuntut penjelasan.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

.

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Seluruh monitor di ruang investigasi berubah merah dengan tulisan _ALL DATA DELETION_ yang terpampang jelas di masing-masing layar. Alarm peringatan berbunyi nyaring.

Aku lebih dari tahu mengapa ini terjadi.

Dan lebih buruk lagi...

" _Shinigami_ -nya, di mana dia?"

Makhlukitu menghilang.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, seharusnya aku panik seperti orang lain. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Atau aku cuma mencoba menghibur diri.

Tapi aku memang sudah merasakan firasat yang buruk beberapa hari terakhir. Seperti kerinduan yang menyeruak tiba-tiba.

Atau perasaan hangat yang aneh.

Atau sesuatu yang terdengar seperti panggilan untuk kembali.

Atau...

Kesedihan mendalam yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Aku tahu intuisiku tidak pernah salah.

Lalu sejurus kemudian, aku merasakan peganganku terhadap sendok teh itu melonggar. Rasa sakit itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Seperti ada rantai yang mencengkeram jantungku erat-erat.

" _Mau tahukah kau mengapa aku memiliki kantung mata tebal yang membuatku tak perlu memakai kostum di malam Halloween?"_

Mungkinkah ini akhirnya?

Aku bahkan tak dapat mempertahankan keseimbanganku di atas kursi yang kududuki dan membiarkan tubuhku jatuh bebas menghantam tanah. Namun benturan itu tak pernah sesakit yang kubayangkan. Seseorang menangkap tubuhku.

" _Karena kau terlalu maniak dengan kasus-kasusmu itu?"_

Tapi siapa?

Dan ingatan-ingatan itu...

" _Sejujurnya tidak. Ada hal lain yang lebih menggangguku ketimbang kasus-kasus itu."_

Mengapa mereka berebutan untuk menghambur keluar?

Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Itu ... itu aku ... dan Watari. Di depan gerbang Wammy's House. Lalu siapa yang ada di depan mataku ini?

" _Lalu apa?"_

Light-kun?

Senyum itu.

" _Itu karena eksistensi dari sebuah pertanyaan yang tak kunjung kutemukan jawabannya."_

Mengapa kau menunjukkannya padaku?

Lalu aku didera oleh kantuk yang amat sangat. Aku merasa tak bergairah untuk melakukan apapun lagi.

Aku hanya ingin ... membiarkan kedua mataku tenggelam dibalik kelopaknya.

Beristirahat.

" _Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya."_

.

.

.

.

End

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya ... my struggle ... selesai juga. Otsukare...

Ide ini muncul karena saya juga sebenarnya mempertanyakan sebenarnya akhir dari perjalanan itu apa?

Jadi, hanya untuk memperjelas, di sini L dihantui oleh mimpi aneh setelah kematian orangtuanya. Ya, yang isinya cuma lari untuk mencapai ujung jembatan itu. Anggap saja "Pertanyaan" yang tak kunjung terjawab itu adalah apakah L akan segera menemukan ujung dari jembatan misterius itu atau tidak sampai akhir hayatnya?

Di sini saya mengasumsikan bahwa mimpi yang dialami L itu adalah gambaran dari dunia nyata kita yang merupakan perjalanan yang harus ditempuh oleh setiap orang dari lahir sampai wafat. Di mana itu terdiri dari masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan.

Saya gambarkan kegelapan yang menggerogoti jembatan adalah masa lalu semua orang yang tidak bisa dimasuki bagaimana pun caranya. Sementara perjuangan L berlari menempuh puluhan, ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan km panjangnya dari jembatan itu adalah masa sekarang. Rasa penasaran akan apa yang ada di depannya nanti yang mendorong dia untuk bergerak. Sebagaimana halnya kita terus hidup untuk bertahan di masa ini. Dan apa yang ada di ujung jembatan, kita bisa asumsikan bahwa itu adalah akhir dari perjalanan semua orang atau kematian.

Hanya saja, jawaban seperti apa yang akhirnya L dapatkan, saya silakan untuk pembaca yang memutuskan.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya, so, mind to read and review?


End file.
